Vacuum cleaner heads equipped with electrostatic cloth attachments are known. Specifically, an additional head or plate is typically mounted parallel to the vacuum cleaner head along a rear side thereof. The head or plate, which is generally parallel to the suction inlet of the vacuum cleaner head and in a horizontal position, is designed to detachably receive an electrostatic cloth, which may be replaced when dirty. Thus, as the vacuum cleaner head and cloth are moved along the floor, any dust or particles not drawn up into the vacuum cleaner head under the force of the vacuum, may be picked up by the electrostatic cloth. The combination of the electrostatic cloth and the vacuum head provides an effective cleaning tandem for hard surfaces such as hardwood, tile and vinyl floors.
However, the addition of the electrostatic cloth head equipped renders the combination of the vacuum cleaner head and electrostatic cloth head bulky in size. Thus, with the two heads in place, it is often difficult to maneuver the combination into corners and small areas during a cleaning operation. Often, consumers desire to use only the vacuum cleaner head, without the electrostatic cloth head, to clean, small, confined spaces.
Further, consumers also like to have the option of using the vacuum cleaner head, without the electrostatic cloth head, particularly when the consumer has run out of clean electrostatic cloths or if the consumer desires to use the vacuum cleaner on a carpeted or upholstered surface, where the electrostatic cloths are not effective. The combination of the electrostatic cloth and vacuum cleaner head is only effective on hard surfaces, such as hard floors, or tiled floors.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved vacuum cleaner head assembly which provides the benefits of combining a vacuum cleaner head with an electrostatic cloth head but which also enables the consumer to easily detach or disconnect the electrostatic cloth head from the vacuum cleaner head when cleaning small, confined spaces or when moving from a hard surface to a carpeted or upholstered surface.